Imagine You and Me
by royalphoenix
Summary: Mariah likes Kai but Kai ignores her. Boris approached Mariah and offers her something she can’t refuse, a chance to get Kai to acknowledge her, but at what cost? KaiMariah, TalaOC, MariahOC [Eventually yuri]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Imagine You and Me

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **1

**Summary:** Mariah likes Kai but Kai ignores her. Boris approached Mariah and offers her something she can't refuse, a chance to get Kai to acknowledge her, but at what cost? KaiMariah, TalaOC, MariahOC (Eventually yuri)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblades. All I own is the characters that are not recognised from the show and the plot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pink hair swished from side to side as a girl with yellow cat like eyes ran up to the Bladebreakers to congratulate them on winning the world championship tournament again. A smile graced her face, making one of her fangs protrude over her bottom lip.

"Rei," she said excitedly. A neko-jin with long black hair that was tied up in a long piece of cloth turned around.

"Hey Mariah," he smiled.

"Congrats on winning," she said to him and the other members of his team except for Kai. Kai had walked off as soon as Tyson had won them the championship again. Mariah headed off towards the direction Kai had gone.

"Hey Kai," she said as she ran to catch up with him. He turned around and glared at her. She flinched from the glare.

"Congrats on winning," she smiled.

"Leave me alone," was all he said before walking away, leaving Mariah just standing there.

"The little neko-jin has feelings for him," a voice said from behind her. She whipped around and came face to face with Boris.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"To help you. You want Kai to notice you then come with me," he smirked.

"Why should I?" Mariah asked.

"Because I have a sure-fire of you being able to get his attention," Boris said.

"No," was all she said.

"If you change your mind. Which I'm sure that you will, call this number," he said flicking a card towards her. She caught it and watched him walk away before pocketing the card. A smile graced her lips again before she walked back to the others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariah was lying on her bed in the hotel room the next day looking at the card. Her team had gone with the Bladebreakers to celebrate. She had lied to them, saying that she wasn't feeling well and so they left her in the hotel room. Her eyes glanced at the phone back to the card and then back to the phone. She sighed before reaching over and grabbing the phone. She dialled the number.

"I've decided to take you up on the offer," she said.

"Very good. I'll be there in 10 minutes. I know where you are staying," Boris said before Mariah hung up. She packed her things and wrote a note to her friends and team.

_Guys._

_I'm sorry that I'm not here but I've decided to travel on my own for a while. It was a last minute decision and I'm sorry I never discussed this with you guys. Please don't come looking for me because I doubt that you will ever find me. I'll come find you when I'm ready. Till then take care._

_Mariah._

She scanned the letter. There were no hints of her going with Boris within the letter. She didn't want her team to worry about her and she didn't want them to know exactly where she was going. She grabbed her things and headed out towards the foyer where a black limo pulled up. Boris stepped out. Mariah gulped but walked on. She placed her things in the car before she herself stepped into the car. After a short trip in a plane, they arrived in Russia. Mariah shivered as the cold climate greeted her. She walked on rubbing her arms, trying to keep warm. Boris was just ahead of her, carrying her bag. They walked towards the Abbey. Mariah stopped at the gate and gulped as she looked up. She took a deep breath before taking a step into the dark and gloomy place. The hinged gates creaked, as they swung closed. She was trapped in there now but if it meant that Kai would finally notice her she was willing to do anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Royalphoenix:** well how was it? Please R&R. Luv Phoenix


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Imagine You and Me

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **2

**Summary:** Mariah likes Kai but Kai ignores her. Boris approached Mariah and offers her something she can't refuse, a chance to get Kai to acknowledge her, but at what cost? KaiMariah, TalaOC, MariahOC (Eventually yuri)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblades. All I own is the characters that are not recognised from the show and the plot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time on IYAM**

She scanned the letter. There were no hints of her going with Boris within the letter. She didn't want her team to worry about her and she didn't want them to know exactly where she was going. She grabbed her things and headed out towards the foyer where a black limo pulled up. Boris stepped out. Mariah gulped but walked on. She placed her things in the car before she herself stepped into the car. After a short trip in a plane, they arrived in Russia. Mariah shivered as the cold climate greeted her. She walked on rubbing her arms, trying to keep warm. Boris was just ahead of her, carrying her bag. They walked towards the Abbey. Mariah stopped at the gate and gulped as she looked up. She took a deep breath before taking a step into the dark and gloomy place. The hinged gates creaked, as they swung closed. She was trapped in there now but if it meant that Kai would finally notice her, she was willing to do anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now**

"Welcome back sir," a blonde haired girl with 2 crimson bangs framing her face said as she walked up to them, "Voltaire said you rang saying that you wanted to see me."

"Yes. I'm placing Mariah in your team. I want you to train her. Make her and her beyblade stronger. I'm sure there won't be any problem with that?"

"No problem sir," the blonde said as she took Mariah's bag from Boris, "You coming." Mariah nodded and followed the blonde girl, away from Boris.

"Mariah is it?" the blonde asked.

"Yes," Mariah replied.

"Just to let you know. You're lucky that Boris insisted that you be on my team because you won't even be considered to join the team. Think yourself lucky but as you'll find out, luck never stays in this place," the blonde said not turning to look at the neko-jin.

"Rule one. Do as I say and no back chatting or whingeing. Rule two: Don't mess with me and finally rule three: Stay out of my way," the blonde growled. They entered a room with 4 beds. 2 girls were currently sitting on 2 of them.

"Unpack," the blonde said as she threw Mariah's bag onto the spare bed. Mariah walked over to her bag and begun unpacking, not speaking to the others.

"Hi I'm Dana Voitinskiy and this is Dynasty Kozlova," a forest green haired girl with blood red eyes said as she pointed to the midnight black with cobalt blue streaks haired girl who had golden yellow cat eyes like Mariah.

"Mariah," was all she said as she finished unpacking.

"You neko-jin as well?" Dynasty asked. Mariah nodded.

"I'm half," Dynasty smiled.

"Dyna, Dana. Stop talking," Phoenix snapped.

"Sorry," the 2 girls said. The girls didn't say anything to Mariah after that until Phoenix walked out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Mariah asked.

"She thinks that you're after the guy that she likes," Dana said.

"Who is?" Mariah asked as she turned to the 2 girls.

"My cousin, Tala Ivanov. they were a couple before he left," Dynasty replied.

"What? You can't be serious. I'm not after him," Mariah exclaimed.

"Then who are you trying to impress?" the girls asked.

"Kai Hiwatari," Mariah said softly as she bowed her head.

"Good luck with that," Dynasty said as she stretched.

"Why?" Mariah asked, looking up.

"Because Kai's female best friend is Phoenix," Dana said as she burst out laughing.

"How can I make her see that I don't want Tala?" Mariah asked.

"Tell her straight," the girls said.

"What's the team called and who is the captain?" Mariah asked, changing the subject.

"I'm the captain and the team's called Cult Enigma," came Phoenix's voice from the doorway, "We are the most feared yet favoured the most here."

"What do you mean?" Mariah asked as she watched the blonde sit down on her bed.

"Boris and Voltaire favour us because we work well together. It doesn't mean that we don't get punished for mistakes," Phoenix said.

"I think we get punished harder than the others," Dana said putting her two cents in. Dynasty nodded.

"All the girls here hate us and some of the guys hate us as well. But you'll learn to block them out," Phoenix said as she stood up, "Time for some exercise before dinner." The girls walked out to the training room. Mariah followed close behind.

"10 laps around the room. That is all," Phoenix said as she started the pace. Phoenix had finished the laps before the other girls had even gotten on to their 5th lap.

"Dana pick up the pace," Phoenix shouted as she watched Dana speed up.

"Dynasty, stop talking to Mariah. And Mariah run on the balls of your feet not the flats," Phoenix yelled. Dynasty immediately closed her mouth and Mariah began to run on the balls of her feet. A few minutes later and Dynasty and Dana had finished the laps. Mariah had 2 laps to go when the dinner bell chimed.

"Mariah. That's enough. You have a lot of training to do. Meet me here after dinner," Phoenix yelled at her before walking to the dinner hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Royalphoenix:** well there's the 2nd chappie. Did you like, hate or love it? R&R. Luv Phoenix.

Thanks to:

rebecca-1769

Ajrin


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Imagine You and Me

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **3

**Summary:** Mariah likes Kai but Kai ignores her. Boris approached Mariah and offers her something she can't refuse, a chance to get Kai to acknowledge her, but at what cost? KaiMariah, TalaOC, MariahOC (Eventually yuri)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblades. All I own is the characters that are not recognised from the show and the plot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time on IYAM**

"All the girls here hate us and some of the guys hate us as well. But you'll learn to block them out," Phoenix said as she stood up, "Time for some exercise before dinner." The girls walked out to the training room. Mariah followed close behind.

"10 laps around the room. That is all," Phoenix said as she started the pace. Phoenix had finished the laps before the other girls had even gotten on to their 5th lap.

"Dana pick up the pace," Phoenix shouted as she watched Dana speed up.

"Dynasty, stop talking to Mariah. And Mariah run on the balls of your feet not the flats," Phoenix yelled. Dynasty immediately closed her mouth and Mariah began to run on the balls of her feet. A few minutes later and Dynasty and Dana had finished the laps. Mariah had 2 laps to go when the dinner bell chimed.

"Mariah. That's enough. You have a lot of training to do. Meet me here after dinner," Phoenix yelled at her before walking to the dinner hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now**

Dynasty and Dana waited for Mariah, who was out of breath before heading to the dinning hall themselves. As they entered, the immediately got glares from the 16 girls who were in the Abbey. Phoenix ad sat down in the corner of the room so she didn't get a lot of attention. The 3 girls got their dinner and went over to Phoenix.

Mariah picked up the spoon and watched as the food ran off it and back into the bowl.

"What is this?" Mariah asked, disgusted.

"Who cares? Its food, eat it otherwise you would have energy for your training tonight," Phoenix said as she pushed her bowl away and grabbed her glass of water. She drained it and slammed it back down on the table, making Mariah jump. Mariah, hesitantly began to eat the disgusting looking food. She swallowed and nearly threw it back up.

"Uh this is disgusting," she said.

"Eat," Phoenix ordered. Mariah looked at her before taking another mouthful.

"It's all you're going to get until breakfast tomorrow," Dyna and Dana said. Mariah swallowed and took another spoonful. After a very disgusting and painful dinner, Mariah headed back to the training room, leaving Dynasty and Dana to walk back to their dorm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phoenix?" Mariah asked as she entered what seemed like an empty room.

"You're actually on time," a voice said from the shadows. Phoenix emerged wearing her usual attire which consisted of red low cut top with a pair of black pants. She has a gold bracelet on her right wrist. She wears boots that go ¼ up her leg and She has a whip which she uses as a belt, tied around her waist.

"Look before we start I want to tell you something," Mariah said. Phoenix walked up to her.

"Tell me later. Boris is watching this," she whispered. Mariah nodded.

"Now 10 laps," Phoenix said as she turned around and began to run with Mariah, picking up on the things that slowed Mariah down.

"You're a fast learner," Phoenix smirked as hey finished the laps, "Now I want to see you're blading skills." She walked over to a dish and took her launcher out. Mariah stood opposite her.

"3, 2,1 let it rip," the girls yelled. Mariah pulled her ripcord, sending out her pink beyblade. Phoenix pulled the trigger on her gun launcher, sending out a red beyblade which had a black defence ring. Phoenix looked up and studies Mariah for a few minutes before studying the pink beyblade.

"Galux, cat bites," Mariah said. The lynx bitbeast rose out of Mariah's bitbeast and attack.

"Korari dodge," Phoenix said. the red beyblade moved out of the way.

"Fire breath," Phoenix smirked. A red female wolf with gold wings rose out of Phoenix's beyblade. The wolf breathed fire over the lynx sending it out of the bey dish.

"Not bad, but you need a lot of work. Give me you're beyblade and I'll improve its stats," Phoenix said. Mariah handed Galux over to Phoenix.

"Go back to the room," Phoenix ordered before walked out in the opposite direction. Mariah obeyed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Royalphoenix:** Did you like, hate or love it? please review people. Luv Phoenix.

thanks to:

Ajrin

Desastrus


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Imagine You and Me

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **4

**Summary:** Mariah likes Kai but Kai ignores her. Boris approached Mariah and offers her something she can't refuse, a chance to get Kai to acknowledge her, but at what cost? KaiMariah, TalaOC, MariahOC (Eventually yuri)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblades. All I own is the characters that are not recognised from the show and the plot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time on IYAM**

"3, 2,1 let it rip," the girls yelled. Mariah pulled her ripcord, sending out her pink beyblade. Phoenix pulled the trigger on her gun launcher, sending out a red beyblade which had a black defence ring. Phoenix looked up and studies Mariah for a few minutes before studying the pink beyblade.

"Galux, cat bites," Mariah said. The lynx bitbeast rose out of Mariah's bitbeast and attack.

"Korari dodge," Phoenix said. the red beyblade moved out of the way.

"Fire breath," Phoenix smirked. A red female wolf with gold wings rose out of Phoenix's beyblade. The wolf breathed fire over the lynx sending it out of the bey dish.

"Not bad, but you need a lot of work. Give me you're beyblade and I'll improve its stats," Phoenix said. Mariah handed Galux over to Phoenix.

"Go back to the room," Phoenix ordered before walked out in the opposite direction. Mariah obeyed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now**

"Sir. Here's Mariah's beyblade. I think she wants to keep he colour. Just and black or white to break it up a bit," she said as she handed Galux to Boris. Boris nodded before Phoenix walked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariah sat on the bed, drinking from a bottle of water when Phoenix entered the room.

"Mariah come with me," she said as she grabbed a chair and headed towards the bathroom. Mariah gulped down the water and followed.

"Sit," Phoenix ordered before she turned around towards the sink, "What did you want to say to me back there?"

"That I'm not after Tala," Mariah blurted out. Phoenix turned around and a smile appeared on her face.

"I suppose the others told you?" Phoenix said, her tone was a bit softer. Mariah nodded.

"Thought so," Phoenix smiled. Phoenix grabbed the bandana in Mariah's hair and pulled it out letting Mariah's hair hang freely.

"What are you doing?" Mariah asked.

"Trust me. You'll see soon," Phoenix smirked as she grabbed the bangs that framed Mariah's face and brushed it back. The bangs were as long as the rest of her hair.

"Lean back," she heard Phoenix say. Mariah obeyed. Phoenix knelt down and begun to spread a black substance over the bottom of Mariah's hair.

"Stay like that for ½ an hour," Phoenix said as she turned and pulled off some plastic gloves. She placed them in the bin before walking out of the bathroom, leaving Mariah to think of what she had just done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you do what I think you just did?" Dynasty asked as Phoenix walked out of the bathroom.

"Depends on what you thought. And you'll just have to see later," Phoenix smirked. Dynasty and Dana looked at each other and shrugged. Phoenix grabbed a bottle of water and begun sipping at it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

½ an hour later, Phoenix walked back into the bathroom. Mariah had her eyes closed.

"Times up," Phoenix smirked. Mariah's yellow cat eyes opened. She sighed.

"Kneel over the shower," Phoenix said. Mariah felt stupid but knelt down and placed her head in the shower cubicle. Phoenix turned on the shower and proceeded to wash the black substance out of Mariah's hair. After Mariah dried her hair, she looked down and nearly screamed as she saw black.

"What have you done?" she turned and faced Phoenix.

"Look it the mirror," was all Phoenix said. Mariah slowly turned towards the mirror. In it she saw her own reflection. The only difference was that the tips of her hair were now black. Phoenix brushed her hair up into a ponytail with bangs framing her face.

"You like?" Phoenix whispered into her ear.

"OMG," she said slowly, "I love it." she turned around, making Phoenix let go of her hair and hugged her.

"I did it because I can't stand to see a lot of pink. You'll need to change you're outfit. You can keep one item pink," Phoenix said as she walked out the door with Mariah behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She dyed your hair?" Dana asked with her eyes wide as she changed out of her usual silver tank top and black pants.

"Yeah. I like it," Mariah said.

"It's the new you," Dynasty smiled as she threw her clothes on the bed. Her usual attire consisted of black pants with red flames on the bottom, a dark blue sleeveless low cut top, black fingerless gloves and black high heeled shoes.

"I never knew you loved to play hairdresser," Dana said to Phoenix.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," she shrugged, "and I don't intend to share it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Royalphoenix:** Did you like, hate or love it? R&R. Luv Phoenix.

Thanks to:

indiangirl2008

Ajrin


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Imagine You and Me

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **5

**Summary:** Mariah likes Kai but Kai ignores her. Boris approached Mariah and offers her something she can't refuse, a chance to get Kai to acknowledge her, but at what cost? KaiMariah, TalaOC, MariahOC (Eventually yuri)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblades. All I own is the characters that are not recognised from the show and the plot.

**

* * *

Last time on IYAM **

"She dyed your hair?" Dana asked with her eyes wide.

"Yeah. I like it," Mariah said.

"It's the new you," Dynasty smiled.

"I never knew you loved to play hairdresser," Dana said to Phoenix.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," she shrugged, "and I don't intend to share it."

**

* * *

Now **

The next morning, Phoenix had retrieved Mariah's beyblade and handed it back to her.

"Meet Dark Galux," Phoenix said. Mariah looked at her beyblade. It was still the pink except it had a black defence ring. The lynx bitbeast's fur on the bit chip was black.

"But…" Mariah started.

"Its still you're old bitbeast. Nothing has changed except that it's gotten a lot more powerful. Thus transforming into Dark Galux," Phoenix said.

"Thanks," Mariah smiled as she looked back down at her new and improved beyblade.

"And your outfit is much better," Phoenix said as she looked at Mariah who was wearing a pink top but with black pants instead of pink.

* * *

The girls were currently in the training room having a tag team battle. Mariah and Dana against Dynasty and Phoenix. 

"Galux Dark cat bites," Mariah said as she knocked out Dynasty's beyblade.

"Fire breath," Phoenix said, knocking out Dana, so that it was just down to Mariah and Phoenix. Phoenix looked up at the small window above the training room. She knew Boris was watching.

"Dark cat bites," Mariah said. Phoenix was unprepared and her beyblade was sent out o the dish.

"Good job," Phoenix sighed as the doors opened and Boris walked in.

"You lost?" he asked Phoenix. She nodded before he dragged her out. Unaware to the both of them Mariah was following.

* * *

"You're the captain. You don't lose to anyone," Boris said as he raised the whip and brought it down hard. Mariah gasped. Boris slashed at her a couple of more times before Mariah ran out form her hiding place. 

"Stop," she yelled as she caught the whip just as it was about to hit Phoenix again.

"What are you doing here?" Boris growled.

"Saving my captain," she said defiantly as she pulled the whip out of his hands.

"Mariah," Phoenix whispered as she turned around. Mariah had placed herself between Phoenix and Boris. She raised the whip and brought it down on Boris's shoulder. He hissed in pain.

"Mariah stop. You're going to end up with worse punishment that what I had," Phoenix whispered. Mariah shook her head and whipped him again, this time on the other shoulder. Boris growled before pulling a small knife out. Mariah was too busy whipping him on the shoulders that she didn't see it. Phoenix did. Boris caught the whip and ripped it out of Mariah's hands before he advanced on her. Phoenix quickly stood up and placed herself between Mariah and Boris. She placed her arms around Mariah, protectively, as Boris slashed at her back with the knife. Phoenix tightened her grip on Mariah, and hissed in pain.

"You protected her," Boris gasped.

"Because…she is…a part… of…my team," Phoenix said through clenched teeth.

"That bitch has to pay," he said trying to reason with the blonde.

"Not while I'm around," Phoenix said before she turned Mariah around and marched her out of the torture room and back to their dorm.

* * *

"Why'd you do that?" Mariah asked as she watched Dynasty and Dana clean, stitch and bandage Phoenix wounds. 

"As I said before, you're a part of my team," Phoenix said wincing in pain. Mariah had never seen this side of Phoenix before. She looked like a frightened child wanting her mother. She watched as Phoenix closed her eyes. She looked so innocent, so child like. She wondered why she hadn't seen this side of her blonde captain.

TBC…

**

* * *

Royalphoenix:** please review and tell me what you think just no flames. R&R. Luv Phoenix. 

Thanks to:

Ajrin

indiangirl2008


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Imagine You and Me

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **6

**Summary:** Mariah likes Kai but Kai ignores her. Boris approached Mariah and offers her something she can't refuse, a chance to get Kai to acknowledge her, but at what cost? KaiMariah, TalaOC, MariahOC (Eventually yuri)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblades. All I own is the characters that are not recognised from the show and the plot.

**

* * *

Last time on IYAM **

"Why'd you do that?" Mariah asked as she watched Dynasty and Dana clean, stitch and bandage Phoenix wounds.

"As I said before, you're a part of my team," Phoenix said wincing in pain. Mariah had never seen this side of Phoenix before. She looked like a frightened child wanting her mother. She watched as Phoenix closed her eyes. She looked so innocent, so child like. She wondered why she hadn't seen this side of her blonde captain.

**

* * *

Now **

"You must really have gotten to her," Dynasty said softly.

"What do you mean?" Mariah asked as she continued watching the blonde.

"Sure she would take the torture for us if she thought was didn't deserve it. However she's never saves us like she did you when we do get tortured," Dana replied softly.

"You're the one to get through to her. She doesn't have to bear as much pain as she does for us. We are capable of enduring the punishments as well," Dynasty said as she and Dana walked into the bathroom to wash the blood off their hands. Mariah watched the leave before she sat down next to her injured captain and brushed some blonde strands of hair and crimson bangs out of her face.

* * *

Mariah trained hard and soon she began to excel past Dana and Dynasty. As Mariah watched both Dana and Dynasty battle Phoenix, she could see the blonde wince in pain every now and then. If it hadn't been for her, she would have been fine. The knife had slashed deep, deep enough for stitches.

* * *

Over the year, Mariah changed a lot. She no longer had the happy-go-lucky expression on her face. Her face now remained emotionless unless she was surrounded only by the girls. They had become somewhat like her family in the Abbey.

* * *

"Phoenix," Boris's voice bellowed out. The blonde walked up to him, with her team behind her. 

"Sir," she saluted him.

"You and your team are to enter this year's championship tournament," Boris said, glaring at her.

"Yes sir. When do we leave sir?" Phoenix asked,

"Tomorrow," and with that Boris turned and walked away.

* * *

"I can't go," Mariah said as she paced the dorm. 

"Why?" Dana asked.

"Because, knowing Lee, he would have entered my old team. Rei and the Bladebreakers will be there. Everyone I know will," Mariah growled.

"You are coming with us. Will help you deal with it," Phoenix said, her blue eyes showing a bit of joy.

* * *

The 4 girls had packed their things and were currently sitting on the plane. Dana and Dynasty were sitting behind Mariah and Phoenix. To the girls' surprise, Boris had gotten them 1st class seats. 

"See I told you we were the most favoured," Phoenix said as she turned her head to look at Mariah. Mariah nodded before she tied her hair up. She had liked the black in her hair that much that she had asked Phoenix to redo it, making it look shiny again just before they had left. Mariah heard Phoenix sighed before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Mariah, Mariah. Get up," Phoenix's voice broke Mariah's sleep.

"Huh?" Mariah asked.

"We've landed," Phoenix said before heading off the plane. Mariah followed. After they grabbed their luggage they headed towards the BBA hotel, were all the other teams were going to stay. They checked in and headed straight to their rooms. The girls threw their bags onto a bed, claiming it.

"Shall we cheek out the city?" Dana asked.

"You go ahead. I'll stay here," Mariah said as she laid on her bed.

"Dana, Dynasty you can go. I can't be bothered to go," Phoenix said. The 2 said girls smiled, "Thanks Phoe." And with that they had disappeared.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Phoenix asked.

"Huh. Yeah. I just don't want to bump into anyone just yet. I'll wait for the tournament to begin," Mariah said.

"Then get up," Phoenix said as she grabbed her launcher from its holster.

"Want you want to battle here, now?" Mariah asked. Phoenix just nodded. Mariah attached her beyblade.

* * *

TBC… **

* * *

Royalphoenix:** well there's chappie 6 for ya. R&R. Luv Phoenix. 

Thanks to:

Ajrin

Janaki

Anime Freak Inc


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Imagine You and Me

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **7

**Summary:** Mariah likes Kai but Kai ignores her. Boris approached Mariah and offers her something she can't refuse, a chance to get Kai to acknowledge her, but at what cost? KaiMariah, TalaOC, MariahOC (Eventually yuri)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblades. All I own is the characters that are not recognised from the show and the plot.

**

* * *

Last time on IYAM **

"Shall we cheek out the city?" Dana asked.

"You go ahead. I'll stay here," Mariah said as she laid on her bed.

"Dana, Dynasty you can go. I can't be bothered to go," Phoenix said. The 2 said girls smiled, "Thanks Phoe." And with that they had disappeared.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Phoenix asked.

"Huh. Yeah. I just don't want to bump into anyone just yet. I'll wait for the tournament to begin," Mariah said.

"Then get up," Phoenix said as she grabbed her launcher from its holster.

"Want you want to battle here, now?" Mariah asked. Phoenix just nodded. Mariah attached her beyblade.

**

* * *

Now **

"3, 2, 1 let it rip," the 2 girls yelled. The 2 beyblades landed on the carpet and began to slam into each other.

"Dark cat bites," Mariah said.

"Fire wrap," Phoenix smirked. Dark Galux's attack was bounced off of Korari's barrier of fire.

"Come on Mariah. Use a new attack. If you want to master them then you have to practise with them," Phoenix instructed.

Mariah nodded, "Dark Galux, Dark yamaneko slash," Mariah said. The dark lynx slashed at Korari with dark powered claws.

"Come on is that all you've got?" Phoenix smirked.

"I'm sorry," Mariah said as she panted a bit.

"Fire Breath," Phoenix said shaking her head. Korari's attack made Mariah's beyblade stop spinning.

"Don't worry. I just hope that you can use the attacks in the tournament. Other than that, the attack you did you has improved," Phoenix said as she collected her beyblade.

"Really?" Mariah asked. Phoenix nodded before she flopped onto her bed. Not long after, Dana and Dynasty returned.

"Have fun?" Mariah asked.

"Yep," the 2 girls replied.

* * *

That night Mariah tossed and turned in bed. She was dreaming of the tournament that was going to begin the next day. She hit the wall, waking Phoenix up because of the dull thud near her bed. Her piercing blue eyes looked around for the source of the noise. She scrambled out of bed as found Mariah tossing and turning. 

"Mariah, Mariah," Phoenix said softly as she knelt down.

"Don't go Kai you'll lose to her," Mariah whispered as tears streamed down her face.

"Kai?" Phoenix whispered before she shook Mariah awake. She signalled for Mariah to follow her into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Phoenix asked as she gave Mariah a glass of water.

"What was what all about?" Mariah asked.

"You tossing and turning. You also mentioned Kai," Phoenix said as she wiped away the remainder of Mariah's tears.

"I…I was dreaming about the tournament. Kai was going up against you," Mariah said as she took a sip of water.

"You like Kai don't you?" Phoenix asked.

"How do you know?" Mariah looked up.

"I can see it. When someone mentions Kai you have this look in your eyes," Phoenix said.

"I guess I really am that obvious," Mariah said as she lowered her head before placing the glass on the table. Phoenix wrapped her arms around her and hugged her.

"You do know Kai's my best friend and I won't let him get hurt by anyone unless he really deserves it," Phoenix said before walking out of the kitchen and back to her bed. Mariah sighed before she placed the glass in the sink and she too went back to bed.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls. Welcome to this years exciting beyblade championship," Brad Best said into his microphone. The crowd roared with excitement. 

"First up we had F-Dynasty vs. PPB All Starz," AJ Topper said.

The 4 girls sat around their T.V and watched the match from within their dressing room. In the end Rick won it for the PPB All Starz.

"Next is Cult Enigma verses The Blitzkrieg Boys," Brad said.

"Mariah you stay here. They only have 3 members. You'll battle in the next match," Phoenix ordered.

"Ok," Mariah smiled

"We'll be back in a moment," Dynasty said as she waved to Mariah.

* * *

TBC… **

* * *

Royalphoenix:** ooh they have to go up against a tough team first off. Will they be able to pull off a win? R&R. Luv Phoenix. 

Thanks to:

Ajrin **(AN: Like I said in TROTP I can't make the chappies longer because I'm juggling with the end of school and other stories.)**

indiangirl2008

Janaki

Party in the Afterlife

Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Imagine You and Me

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **8

**Summary:** Mariah likes Kai but Kai ignores her. Boris approached Mariah and offers her something she can't refuse, a chance to get Kai to acknowledge her, but at what cost? KaiMariah, TalaOC, MariahOC (Eventually yuri)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblades. All I own are the characters that are not recognised from the show and the plot.

**

* * *

Last time on IYAM **

"Next is Cult Enigma verses The Blitzkrieg Boys," Brad said.

"Mariah you stay here. They only have 3 members. You'll battle in the next match," Phoenix ordered.

"Ok," Mariah smiled

"We'll be back in a moment," Dynasty said as she waved to Mariah.

**

* * *

Now **

"Dana. You go first," Phoenix said.

"Ok," Dana said as she walked up to the dish. Bryan stood opposite her.

"3, 2, 1 let it rip," the 2 said in unison as the pulled on their ripcords and sent their beyblades into the dish.

"Waste no time. Aleukia, Rapid Slam," Dana yelled. A mermaid with a pale complexion rose out of Dana's intense blue beyblade which had a snow-white coloured defense ring. The mermaid's tail was a sparkly shimmering blue. Her long hair was snow white in colour and her eyes were intense blue. She wore a sparkly intense blue bra like top. She glowed blue before slamming into Falborg, knocked Bryan's beyblade out of the dish.

"And the match goes to Cult Enigma," AJ said.

"Dynasty," Phoenix said. Dynasty had heard and was already walking to the dish. She faced off against Spencer.

"3, 2, 1 let it rip," the 2 yelled. Dynasty's beyblade: a black beyblade with a red attack ring, which has 4 blades on it, which are tipped in black, spun in the centre of the dish.

"Seaborg, Stramolyu," Spencer said.

"Blaze, Fire Illusion," Dynasty said. A female ebony black Pegasus, which has crimson wings, Blood red mane and tail, and hooves and eyes rose out of Dynasty's beyblade. She created 4 copies of herself. The real beyblade disappeared while the 4 copies created barriers of fire around themselves and then the closed in on Seaborg in all directions, which caused Seaborg to cease attack.

"Blaze, use Demonic Flames," Dynasty smirked. Black and blood red coloured flames appeared and attacked Seaborg. Seaborg howled in pain before it was sent out of the dish.

"And Cult Enigma wins that one," Brad Best said.

Phoenix replaced Dynasty at the dish while Tala replaced Spencer.

"Remember me?" Phoenix smirked.

"I do and I don't," Tala replied.

"We'll you're going back down memory lane," Phoenix said as she pulled out her gun launcher.

"3, 2, 1 let it rip," they yelled. Both pulled the triggers on their gun launchers.

"Let's heat things up. Korari, Fire Breath," Phoenix smirked. The female red wolf with gold wings appeared and attacked.

"Dodge," Tala said. Wolborg obeyed. The 2 beyblades slammed into each other of some time.

"Novae Rog," Tala said.

"Korari use Fire Wrap then Fire breath," Phoenix said. Wolborg attacked and Korari blocked it. Before Wolborg could recharge, the fire wolf sent a breath of fire at Wolborg. The ice wolf howled before collapsing, thus making Tala's beyblade stopped spinning.

"And the winner is Cult Enigma," AJ said. The crowd cheered as the 3 girls headed back to their dressing room, where Mariah was waiting for them.

* * *

"You were awesome," Mariah said as she smiled as her team entered the dressing room. 

"We may have been awesome but we can do better," Phoenix said as she sat down.

"You'll be blading tomorrow," Phoenix said as she looked at Mariah.

"I can't wait," Mariah chuckled to herself.

"Let's go back to the hotel," Dynasty said as she and Dana walked out of the room. Phoenix sighed before she and Mariah followed.

As they walked out Phoenix spotted two toned hair out of the corner of her eye.

"You go ahead. I'll meet you there," She said before walking towards the person with two toned hair.

* * *

TBC… **

* * *

Royalphoenix:** So Kai's starting to come into it. Tala will reappear as well. That's all ya getting out of me for now. Sorry I haven't updated lately. Been busying working. You'll just have to R&R. Luv Phoenix. 

Thanks to:

Ajrin

Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner

Party in the Afterlife


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Imagine You and Me

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **9

**Summary:** Mariah likes Kai but Kai ignores her. Boris approached Mariah and offers her something she can't refuse, a chance to get Kai to acknowledge her, but at what cost? KaiMariah, TalaOC, MariahOC (Eventually yuri)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblades. All I own is the characters that are not recognised from the show and the plot.

**

* * *

Last time on IYAM **

"You were awesome," Mariah said as she smiled as her team entered the dressing room.

"We may have been awesome but we can do better," Phoenix said as she sat down.

"You'll be blading tomorrow," Phoenix said as she looked at Mariah.

"I can't wait," Mariah chuckled to herself.

"Let's go back to the hotel," Dynasty said as she and Dana walked out of the room. Phoenix sighed before she and Mariah followed.

As they walked out Phoenix spotted two toned hair out of the corner of her eye.

"You go ahead. I'll meet you there," She said before walking towards the person with two toned hair.

**

* * *

Now **

"Guess who?" she whispered as she placed her hands on Kai's eyes.

"Phoe?" he asked.

"Yep," she smiled as he turned around. Phoenix threw her arms around him in a hug. He returned the hug.

"How are you?" she asked.

"hn," was all he said.

"Still the silent type. Oh well, it's so good to see you. Why didn't you come back for me and Tala?" she asked in a serious tone.

"I had my reasons," he said.

"Hey Kai," Tyson's voice floated through the hallway.

"I better go. My team will probably worry," she said as she turned, "see-ya later." And with that she ran off towards the hotel.

* * *

That night, when everyone was asleep, Phoenix walked down to the training room to get some practise. She stared at her beyblade, her mind wandering back to the battle she had with Tala. 

"_Remember me." _

"_I do and I don't," was his reply _

"Why doesn't he remember me that much? Doesn't he remember the relationship that was between us," she whispered to her beyblade. Her beyblade glowed a soft red in reply. Her mind wandered to the torture that Mariah spied on.

_You're the captain. You don't lose to anyone," Boris said as he whipped her._

"_Stop," Mariah yelled as she caught the whip._

She shook her head before she heard a metal on metal. She looked up to find another beyblade slamming in to her own. She looked up and saw the familiar smirk of Tala's.

"Hey," he said. Phoenix nodded and lowered her head, not wanting to look at him. Her bangs covering her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked as the beyblades stopped slamming each other and begun to glow: Wolborg an ice blue and Korari a red., as if they were talking to each other. Phoenix shook her head. Tears threatened to fall yet she held back.

"Phoenix," Tala said, worry in his voice. Still she didn't answer.

"Red Wolf," he said. Her head snapped up. She hadn't heard that nickname for ages. It was the one Tala had given her when they were together in the Abbey.

"You haven't called me that for ages," she said with a confused look on her face.

"That's because I wasn't at the Abbey to call you that," he said. Phoenix gulped as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I can't keep doing it," she whispered as she fell to her knees. Tala rushed to her side. He crouched down and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his chest as tears begun to fall.

"I don't want to go back to that place," she sobbed.

"Shh. I won't let them take you, my wolf," Tala said.

"I need to know more than just pain. I've taken most of the pain for my team. But I can't do it anymore. They think I'm strong. Well I'm not. They're the strong ones, really I'm just the weak one. I know he's my friend but I don't want to end up like Kai," she cried.

"It's ok. You're not weak and you won't. You're different from Kai. Everyone's different," Tala whispered as he stroked her hair while placing butterfly kisses on her cheek.

"So you remember me then?" she sniffed.

"Yeah. How could I ever forget you?" he asked. Phoenix wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Thankyou," she whispered. She closed her eyes feeling secure in Tala's arms. The 2 beyblades spun to their owners and stopped. Tala pocketed them before he picked Phoenix up, bridal style, and carried her to his room, not knowing where her room was. He placed her down on his bed and smiled at her, brushing some of her hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good night, my wolf," he whispered.

* * *

TBC… **

* * *

Royalphoenix:** Aw so cute. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Mariah. R&R. Luv Phoenix. 

Thanks to:

Party in the Afterlife

Ajrin

EmZb123

Jashomara

Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Imagine You and Me

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **10

**Summary:** Mariah likes Kai but Kai ignores her. Boris approached Mariah and offers her something she can't refuse, a chance to get Kai to acknowledge her, but at what cost? KaiMariah, TalaOC, MariahOC (Eventually yuri)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblades. All I own is the characters that are not recognised from the show and the plot.

**

* * *

Last time on IYAM**

"So you remember me then?" she sniffed.

"Yeah. How could I ever forget you?" he asked. Phoenix wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Thankyou," she whispered. She closed her eyes feeling secure in Tala's arms. The 2 beyblades spun to their owners and stopped. Tala pocketed them before he picked Phoenix up, bridal style, and carried her to his room, not knowing where her room was. He placed her down on his bed and smiled at her, brushing some of her hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good night, my wolf," he whispered.

**

* * *

Now**

"Where the hell is she?" Dana said frantically, pacing the room. The girls had woken up to find that their captain wasn't there. In fact they had found that her bed hadn't even been slept on that night.

"Clam down," Mariah growled.

"She'll come when she's ready. Let's just go. I'm sure she'll meet us in the dressing room. You know she tends to show up at the last minute Dana," Dynasty said as she and Mariah headed towards the door. Dana sighed before following. They were all sat in the dressing room, fine tuning their beyblades and practising when the dor opened. Phoenix walked in.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dana yelled at her as she collected and pocketed her beyblade before walking up to Phoenix. Phoenix looked at her before she looked away. Her eyes showed both joy and sadness at the same time. Dana lifted her hand and slapped Phoenix across the cheek. Phoenix just stood their not looking at her team or flinching from the pain.

"Stop it," Mariah piped up, "if she doesn't want to tell us then don't force her unless you want her to withdraw from you even more." Phoenix looked up. Mariah was defending her again. She shook her head before running out.

"Now see what you've done," Mariah glared as she grabbed a cloak. Dynasty and Dana watched as Mariah ran out looking for their captain.

* * *

On the way, Mariah past Lee. She drew the cloak tighter around herself before running off.

"Phoe. Oh Phoe. What's wrong?" Mariah asked as she found her captain curled up into a ball under a tree just outside the BBA doors.

"Don't worry about me. I deserved it," Phoenix said.

"No you didn't," Mariah said softly as her fingers grazed over the red hand mark. Phoenix looked up and blue eyes locked with golden yellow.

"We better go," Phoenix said after a few seconds. Mariah nodded and helped Phoenix up before they walked back to their dressing room.

"The White Tiger X team have won against the PPB All Starz, which means that the Bladebreakers advance and PPB All Starz are eliminated. Next is the Bladebreakers verses Cult Enigma," AJ Topper's voice flooded out from the T.V.

"Let's go," Phoenix said from the doorway in a icy voice making Dana jump. the girls walked out and entered the stadium, Mariah still wearing her cloak.

* * *

Dana was the first one to step up to the dish. Opposite her was Max.

"3, 2, 1 let it rip," they yelled as they sent their beyblades into the dish.

"Aleukia, rapid spin," Dana ordered. The mermaid appeared and attacked yet Draciel dodged the attack.

"Gravity Control," Max yelled.

"Water Dance," Dana countered. Both bitbeasts send water towards each other. The force of the impact sent both beyblades out of the dish.

"And it's a tie," Brad said.

Tyson jumped up and replaced Max. Phoenix stepped up to the dish and pulled out her gun launcher.

"That looks like Tala's launcher," Tyson exclaimed.

"We'll considering that his team and my team are from the Abbey what would you expect," Phoenix smirked. Tyson opened his mouth before quickly closing it and preparing his beyblade.

"3, 2, 1 let it rip," they said.

"Dragoon go," Tyson cheered on his beyblade. Phoenix growled but tolerated his beyblade slamming into Korari.

"Dragoon Victory Tornado," Tyson yelled. Phoenix smirked as she saw the tornado forming.

"Korari fly up into the eye of the storm and then use Blazing Wings," Phoenix commanded.

The red wolf emerged and howled before obeying her mistress. As she dived down the centre of the tornado, her wings was set ablaze. With those wings she attacked Dragoon, earning a screech from the dragoon before he sailed out of the dish.

"Cult Enigma wins that one," AJ said.

* * *

TBC…**

* * *

Royalphoenix: Did you like, hate or love it? And Mariah battles in the next chappie. I'm so sorry about the long wait. I'm working and I've been trying to get into Uni, TAFE or collage. So yeah. Please forgive me. R&R. Luv Phoenix.**

Thanks to:

Ajrin

Party in the Afterlife

Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Imagine You and Me

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **11

**Summary:** Mariah likes Kai but Kai ignores her. Boris approached Mariah and offers her something she can't refuse, a chance to get Kai to acknowledge her, but at what cost? KaiMariah, TalaOC, MariahOC (Eventually yuri)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblades. All I own is the characters that are not recognised from the show and the plot.

**

* * *

Last time on IYAM**

"3, 2, 1 let it rip," they said.

"Dragoon go," Tyson cheered on his beyblade. Phoenix growled but tolerated his beyblade slamming into Korari.

"Dragoon Victory Tornado," Tyson yelled. Phoenix smirked as she saw the tornado forming.

"Korari fly up into the eye of the storm and then use Blazing Wings," Phoenix commanded.

The red wolf emerged and howled before obeying her mistress. As she dived down the centre of the tornado, her wings was set ablaze. With those wings she attacked Dragoon, earning a screech from the dragoon before he sailed out of the dish.

"Cult Enigma wins that one," AJ said.

**

* * *

Now**

Mariah smiled as she watched her captain win against Tyson. Dynasty stood up and walked up to the dish. Phoenix sat down beside her. Rei walked up to the dish.

"3, 2, 1 let it rip," the 2 bladers yelled.

The beyblades immediately began slamming into each other.

"Blaze, Fiery blitz," Dynasty said.

"Counter it Driger, use Gatling Claw," Rei said. The white tiger sent the black Pegasus out of the dish.

Rei has made it even with that win," Brad said.

* * *

"You ready Mariah?" Phoenix asked. Mariah gulped and nodded before she stood up. Phoenix walked up with her, stopping at the edge of the dish. Kai walked up to the dish on the opposite side.

"Pass the cloak," Phoenix ordered. Mariah turned to face her and took of the cloak. She handed it to Phoenix who walked back to the other 2. Mariah turned around and faced Kai. The Bladebreakers except Kai all gasped.

"Mariah?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, you're looking at the new and improved me" Mariah glared. Her face was as emotionless as Kai.

"Why'd you go?" Kai asked, "You knew damn well what happened to me there."

"I went because of you," Mariah growled.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"I wanted to get you to acknowledge me. I went because I love you," Mariah said, yelling the last part.

"There were other ways of getting my attention," Kai growled.

"I tried. You kept telling me to leave you alone. Now are we going to beyblade or just stand around talking?" Mariah asked.

"Hn," Kai replied as they prepared their launchers.

"3, 2, 1 let it rip," the 2 yelled. The beyblades spun near their owners, waiting for the other to make the first move. Golden yellow eyes locked with crimson as they glared at each other.

"Dark Galux attack," Mariah said as she broke the glare and looked down at the bey battle.

"Dranzer, fire arrow," Kai growled.

Mariah let out a small evil chuckle, "Dark Galux, use dark cat agility then use dark yamaneko slash." The dark lynx and the fire phoenix both rose and attacked. The force sent both beyblades straight towards their owners. Kai sidestepped his beyblade and it landed near Tyson. Mariah ducked and watched as the beyblade was caught by Phoenix's right hand. Phoenix looked at her hand where a trail of blood was making its way down her hand thanks to Mariah's beyblade cutting a deep gash in it.

"And it's a tie. Both the Bladebreakers and Cult Enigma advance to the next round," AJ said. Mariah turned and walked to her team.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rei asked running up to the girls. Mariah turned around, glaring at him.

"Because you and the White Tigers would have stopped me. If not you, then Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys," Mariah said as she and her team left.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mariah asked as she watched Dynasty clean and bandage Phoenix's wound.

"Yeah," was the only reply? Dynasty finished bandaging it up.

"Can you launch your beyblade?" Dana asked. Phoenix's blue eyes glared at her.

"Sorry I asked," Dana said sarcastically. Phoenix took her launcher out of the holster and attached her beyblade. She pointed and pulled the trigger, sending a jolt of pain through her hand. She gritted his teeth in pain.

"Can you launch with your other hand?" Mariah asked as she attached her own beyblade to Phoenix's launcher. Phoenix pulled the trigger with her left hand. She was able to launch it but not as good as her right hand.

"I'll be fine," Phoenix said as she picked up both beyblades and handed Mariah's back to her.

* * *

TBC…**

* * *

Royalphoenix: I decided to give you 2 chappies. Anyways please join my Beyblade OC Forum. The link is on my profile. R&R. Luv Phoenix.**


	12. Author's Notes

**royalphoenix:** hello ppls. sorry for not updating lately. the chapters will being coming out slowly because i'm juggling a lot of things at the moment: TAFE (i'm doing a diploma of nursing), work, assignment, driving lessons and a lot of other things. sorry. 

Luv Phoenix


	13. Chapter 12

**Title: **Imagine You and Me

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **12

**Summary:** Mariah likes Kai but Kai ignores her. Boris approached Mariah and offers her something she can't refuse, a chance to get Kai to acknowledge her, but at what cost? KaiMariah, TalaOC, MariahOC (Eventually yuri)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblades. All I own is the characters that are not recognised from the show and the plot.

**

* * *

Last time on IYAM**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mariah asked as she watched Dynasty clean and bandage Phoenix's wound.

"Yeah," was the only reply? Dynasty finished bandaging it up.

"Can you launch your beyblade?" Dana asked. Phoenix's blue eyes glared at her.

"Sorry I asked," Dana said sarcastically. Phoenix took her launcher out of the holster and attached her beyblade. She pointed and pulled the trigger, sending a jolt of pain through her hand. She gritted his teeth in pain.

"Can you launch with your other hand?" Mariah asked as she attached her own beyblade to Phoenix's launcher. Phoenix pulled the trigger with her left hand. She was able to launch it but not as good as her right hand.

"I'll be fine," Phoenix said as she picked up both beyblades and handed Mariah's back to her.

**

* * *

Now**

A cool breeze whipped around her, tossing her hair. Mariah was gazing up at the stars from the roof of the hotel when the door leading to the roof swung open.

"I don't want to hear it, Kai," she said without turning around.

"But…" he started.

"it was my choice to go," she said turning to him as he stopped next to her.

"I know now that it was stupid to ever love someone who can't and won't love you back but I don't regret going to the Abbey. It's taught me a lot. I have a wonderful mentor and a team that will do anything of one another," Mariah smiled at Kai.

"If you truly believe that then I guess it's pointless me telling you to not go back to that place," Kai said as he looked at her.

"You're not telling me to go back to the White Tigers?" Mariah asked.

Kai shook his head, "As you said it was your choice. Just like it was my choice to continue shutting people out."

"Why'd you do it then?" Mariah asked.

"Because I didn't want to seem vulnerable. I didn't want to get hurt by people especially by you," Kai replied.

"What, why me?" Mariah asked, her eyes locking with Kai's.

"Because for some time I've felt something for you. I denied it at first and then tried blocking it. That's why whenever you were around; I kept telling you to leave me alone, I didn't want to appear weak or get hurt," he said.

"I don't care what Boris has told us, Emotions are not a weakness, in fact they are the opposite. I've always believed that and I always will. As for getting hurt, everyone does. We learn from it, pain is something we all need to experience. Whatever doesn't kill you will only make you stronger," Mariah smiled. Kai sighed taking in her words.

"You are contradicting what the Abbey has taught us," Kai said.

"Yeah well that's me for you," Mariah said as she closed her eyes as the wind swept around her again. After a while she spoke.

"I'm glad you've opened up to me."

"To you and Phoe it's easy, to anyone else it's hard," Kai said he placed a finger under Mariah's chin and lifted her head. He lowered his head and softly kissed her. When she opened her eyes again, he was gone, all that remained was a white scarf that had been carefully placed next to her. She picked it up and held it to her face, inhaling Kai's scent.

* * *

Mariah walked into the hotel room with Kai's scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Enjoy the fresh air?" Dana asked. Mariah nodded.

"Yeah and I bet she had a nice make out session with Kai. But then again Kai isn't that type," Phoenix snickered.

"FYI we only talked about the Abbey and emotions," Mariah glared.

"Then why do you have his scarf?" Phoenix asked.

"Alright, he confessed that he's had feeling for me and he kissed me. That is all," Mariah sighed.

"I've known for a while," Phoenix said.

"Huh, about what?" Mariah asked.

"About him liking you. He used to send letters to me in secret. He told me about you and his infatuation for you. I never kept the letters, as soon as I sent one back to him, I burned it," Phoenix said.

"Oh," Mariah said in a low tone.

"Girls, I think its time for bed. After all how are we going to win a tournament when we're tired?" Phoenix asked as she watched her team groan. The got up and ready for bed. Within 5 minutes everyone was fast asleep.

* * *

TBC…**

* * *

Royalphoenix: Did you like, hate or love it? and some KaiMariah fluff. R&R. Luv Phoenix.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Title: **Imagine You and Me

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **13

**Summary:** Mariah likes Kai but Kai ignores her. Boris approached Mariah and offers her something she can't refuse, a chance to get Kai to acknowledge her, but at what cost? KaiMariah, TalaOC, MariahOC (Eventually yuri)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblades. All I own is the characters that are not recognised from the show and the plot.

**

* * *

**

Mariah walked into the hotel room with Kai's scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Enjoy the fresh air?" Dana asked. Mariah nodded.

"Yeah and I bet she had a nice make out session with Kai. But then again Kai isn't that type," Phoenix snickered.

"FYI we only talked about the Abbey and emotions," Mariah glared.

"Then why do you have his scarf?" Phoenix asked.

"Alright, he confessed that he's had feelings for me and he kissed me. That is all," Mariah sighed.

"I've known for a while," Phoenix said.

"Huh, about what?" Mariah asked.

"About him liking you. He used to send letters to me in secret. He told me about you and his infatuation for you. I never kept the letters, as soon as I sent one back to him, I burned it," Phoenix said.

"Oh," Mariah said in a low tone.

"Girls, I think its time for bed. After all how are we going to win a tournament when we're tired?" Phoenix asked as she watched her team groan. The got up and ready for bed. Within 5 minutes everyone was fast asleep.

**

* * *

**

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the next round of beybattles," AJ said.

"We saw two teams go: The PPB All Starz and F-Dynasty (A/N: they battled the Justice 5 after the Bladebreakers and Cult Enigma's battle. I just couldn't be bothered writing it in.) Let's bring on the bladers. Blitzkrieg Boys verses The Justice 5," Brad said. The crowed roared as the teams walked into the stadium.

"I'll be back. I'm going to cheer to Tala and his team," Phoenix said as she fled to the stadium from her dressing room. She ran down the corridor until bright lights met her eyes.

"Tala," she called out. The redhead turned from watching the match between Bryan and Crusher to see the blonde run to him.

"Hey," she smiled as she kissed him on the lips, "you need an extra blader?" she asked noticing that Spencer was nowhere in sight.

"Yeah. Spencer fell out of bed and injured his foot. It was hilarious. You wouldn't expect him of all people to fall out of bed," Tala laughed. Phoenix chuckled as she sat in Tala's lap as she watched as Crusher was defeated.

"Want me to go or are you going to go?" she asked.

"Whatever," Tala said. Phoenix gave him a quick kiss before stepping up to the dish. Garland was standing their not expecting to face a female balder. Phoenix smirked an evil smirk as she pulled out her gun launcher.

"3, 2, 1 let it rip," they yelled, launching their beyblades into the dish.

"Appollon, Radiant Thunder," Garland yelled.

"Dodge," was all Phoenix said. Garland was shocked that someone dodged his attack but recovered quickly.

"I think its time to show everyone our ultimate attack," Phoenix said, "Korari, Fires of hell." Her blonde hair whipped around her and her eyes turned blood red. Korari rose out of Phoenix's beyblade. She used her wings to summon black, crimson and blood red coloured fire which swept across the whole dish in one move. Appollon cried out in pain before the beyblade stopped spinning. Scorch marks were visible on Garland's beyblade. She retrieved her beyblade. She went and sat down next to Tala.

"What was that attack?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"The deadliest fire attack ever created and my ultimate attack," she smiled at him.

Tala walked up to the dish and faced off against Brooklyn.

"3, 2, 1 let it rip," the boys yelled as they sent their blades into the dish.

"Wolborg, Nov…," Tala started.

"King of darkness," Brooklyn quickly said, not allowing Tala to finish calling his attack. Zeus rose and attacked the ice wolf. The battle was over in a mere few seconds, yet The Blitzkrieg Boys had advanced, whereas the Justice 5 was on the verge of elimination.

* * *

TBC… **

* * *

royalphoenix:** Did you like, hate or love it? R&R. Luv Phoenix. 


	15. Chapter 14

**Title: **Imagine You and Me

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **14

**Summary:** Mariah likes Kai but Kai ignores her. Boris approached Mariah and offers her something she can't refuse, a chance to get Kai to acknowledge her, but at what cost? KaiMariah, TalaOC, MariahOC (Eventually yuri)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblades. All I own is the characters that are not recognised from the show and the plot.

**

* * *

**

**Last time on IYAM**

Tala walked up to the dish and faced off against Brooklyn.

"3, 2, 1 let it rip," the boys yelled as they sent their blades into the dish.

"Wolborg, Nov…," Tala started.

"King of darkness," Brooklyn quickly said, not allowing Tala to finish calling his attack. Zeus rose and attacked the ice wolf. The battle was over in a mere few seconds, yet The Blitzkrieg Boys had advanced, whereas the Justice 5 was on the verge of elimination.

**

* * *

**

**Now**

"The White Tigers vs. Cult Enigma," Brad said. Phoenix waited in the stadium as her team entered, her eyes had changed back to their normal blue.

"I'm sitting this one out," she said.

"But…" Mariah started.

Phoenix shook her head, "I've already bladed. It wouldn't be fair to you 3." The girls nodded as Dynasty walked up to the dish. Facing Dynasty was Kevin.

"Aw I have to put up with the shrimp," she groaned.

"I not a shrimp. I'll whoop your arse for that," Kevin growled.

"Whatever. We'll see about that _Shrimp_," she smirked.

"3, 2, 1 let it rip," they yelled. Their beyblades slammed into each other, never giving up.

"Galman Crazy Monkey," Kevin said.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You should never play with fire. You'll get burnt. Blaze, use Demonic flames," Dynasty smirked. The female ebony black Pegasus rose out of Dynasty's beyblade. She sent black and blood red coloured fires towards Galman. Galman was sent out of the dish.

"And Cult Enigma wins. Next bladers step up," AJ said.

Dana smiled at Dynasty as she walked past her towards the bey dish. Gary was her opponent.

"3, 2, 1 let it rip," they yelled sending their beyblades to battle.

"lets finish this fast. Aleukia use Water Dance," Dana yelled. The mermaid rose out of Dana's beyblade. She spun around with her hands above her head with her palms up. She created a ball of water, which then spiralled down her, like the water was dancing around her, before heading towards the Galzzly in a beam of water. The pressure of the water knocked Gary's beyblade out of the dish.

"And that's another win of the Cult Enigma girls," Brad said. Dana went and sat down.

"You're up Mariah," Phoenix said. Mariah nodded and walked up to face her ex-captain.

"Traitor," Lee growled under his breath as Mariah stepped up to the dish. Mariah growled at him. She glared at him yet said nothing to him.

"3, 2, 1 let it rip," they growled.

"Galeon lets show what Mariah had missed when she left," Lee said.

"Dark Galux lets show him what we didn't miss. You Dark Cat Bites," Mariah said. The dark lynx attacked the dark lightning lion

"Galeon fight back with Spiral Lightning," Lee said. Galeon attack Dark Galux earning a cry from the lynx.

"Dark Galux. Dark yamaneko slash," Mariah yelled. Dark Galux attacked and this time Galeon roared before collapsing.

"And Cult Enigma advances to the next round. Knocking out White Tiger X," AJ said. Mariah turned around and walked away without looking back at her old team.

* * *

Mariah didn't say anything to the girls that night. she was still in shock about her old team. 

'They think I'm a traitor. I'm not a traitor am i?' she asked herself in her mind. She shook her head, 'No I'm not. I left to gain acknowledgement. They didn't really see me as a serious blader. To them I was the cheerleader that put on a performance before the real matches begun.'

Mariah crawled into bed earlier than usual and soon fell asleep.

Phoenix woke up the next morning feeling dizzy. She had been feeling dizzy for ages but never told her team. She didn't want them to worry. She got the girls up and after getting ready; they headed to their dressing room ready for the semi-finals. They got called out straight away. Their opponent's was the Justice 5.

* * *

TBC… **

* * *

royalphoenix:** did you like, hate or love it? Hm wonder why Phoe is getting dizzy. R&R. Luv Phoenix. 


End file.
